Episode 5 (5 March 1985)
Synopsis Pete arrives at Pauline and Arthur's to show them the brochure for the hotel in Clacton for Lou's holiday. Lou arrives downstairs and picks up the booking confirmation letter and she finds out it's a holiday for her and Michelle. Ethel and Dr Legg are surprised to see Lofty up so early and Dr Legg notices a badge Lofty is wearing, but says nothing. Lou tells Pauline that she doesn't want to go and Michelle asks her mum how she could put her up for holiday without even asking her. Meanwhile, Dr Legg phones the police, asking to speak with DS Rich. Pete asks Mark how Lou took the news of the holiday and Mark explains that she wasn't pleased. Mary is moving into a room in Albert Square with her baby daughter, Annie. In The Vic, DS Rich questions Lofty on his badge and Lofty admits he bought it from Mark. DS Rich confiscates the badge and Kathy, and Ethel reckons it was to do with Reg Cox. Mary has trouble getting back into her room when she returns from doing some shopping. In the Launderette, Pauline tells Kathy that Lou was adamant about not going to Clacton and Pauline shows Kathy a letter from Walford Comprehensive School, asking to see Pauline and Arthur about Mark. In Bridge Street Cafe, Michelle informs Mark about the letter the school gave her, and she gave it to their mum and dad as she didn't realise it was about him. Mary sits in the cafe with Annie while waiting for someone to arrive to open the door, but Sue says she can't sit in the cafe if she isn't going to order anything. Lou had looked over the brochure for a holiday and sneaked it back onto the table, which Arthur notices and Lou offers to make the tea. Mary is relieved when Sue and Ali return home and Ali and Sue learn that Mary is living in the top room and Mary doesn't know it uses to be where Reg Cox lived. Mark returns home, and Pauline and Arthur confront him about the letter, but Mark doesn't seem bothered about it as he says he is leaving soon, but Arthur insists Mark tells him what's happened. However, they are interrupted by DS Rich, who arrives to ask Mark about the badge. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh (Credited as "Naima Jeffrey") *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson (Credited as "Saeed Jeffrey") *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Mary and Annie Smith. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Perhaps it's a clue. Perhaps the murderer was a German... something to do with war!' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes